KONOHA TALKSHOW WITH UCHIHA FAMILY
by Kaho
Summary: Tak sedikit orang yang menghujat dan menghina keluarga Uchiha. Setelah mereka cukup banyak diam menanggapi para haters, akhirnya mereka bersedia memberi tanggapan atas pernyataan-pernyataan pedas haters. Lalu seperti apakah tanggapan dari keluarga kecil ini?/WARNING! FULL SINDIRAN! I AM NOT GOMEN! :V/
1. Chapter 1

**KONOHA TALKSHOW WITH UCHIHA FAMILY**

 **Semua karakter milik Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Story by Kaho**

 **Warning!**

 **Fic Sindiran, don't like don't read.**

* * *

.

.

.

"Banyak suka dan duka yang dialami oleh keluarga Uchiha. Dari sekedar nyinyiran sampai pernyataan kasar yang tak sepantasnya untuk diucapkan. Pria cacat, wanita kasar tidak berguna, serta anak haram. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka, tapi seolah tak suka dengan keeksistensian dari keluarga kecil ini mereka terus menghujatnya. Lalu bagaimana kira-kira tanggapan dari keluarga Uchiha ini sendiri? Bagaimana mereka menyikapi semua kritikan dan hinaan pedas para haters? Selama satu jam kedepan, kita akan membahas masalah ini tentunya dengan kehadiran keluarga Uchiha." Host menunjuk kearah pintu dan mempersilakan keluarga Uchiha untuk hadir di studio. Seorang pria lengkap dengan jubahnya berjalan gagah, dibelakangnya sang istri berambut merah muda berjalan sembari menunjukkan senyum cerianya sementara di gandengannya, seorang bocah perempuan berjalan sambil menampakkan raut wajah seperti sang ayah.

"Sebelum kita mulai pada pertanyaan intinya, aku mau memberitahu kalian semua yang berada disini." Sang host berdiri mendekati penonton, "sebenarnya tuan Uchiha itu menolak hadir saat kami undang kemari," host kembali duduk, "jadi apa alasan anda sempat menolak undangan kami?"

"Aku masih belum berubah pikiran sampai sekarang." dengan ekspresi datar dan nada suaranya yang enteng Sasuke menjawab, "apa untungnya kami mengikuti acara seperti ini?"

"Yah, setidaknya kalian harus memberitahukan tanggapan kalian tentang kabar-kabar yang beredar. Memangnya kalian ingin terus menerima hujatan dan tetap diam?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "meskipun kami memberi sebuah tanggapan atau pun memberikan kejelasan pada mereka, tidak akan ada jaminan mereka akan berhenti menghujat kami. Jika mereka memang sudah dari awal membenciku dan keluargaku, mau sebaik apapun perbuatan kami itu akan tetap terlihat buruk di mata mereka."

"Suamiku selalu bilang, cara melawan orang bodoh adalah diam." Sakura tersenyum seolah kabar-kabar miring yang menerpa keluarganya bukanlah hal yang serius.

"Aku mengerti alasan kalian, tapi berhubung kalian sudah hadir disini, mau tidak mau kalian harus menanggapi atau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari haters." Host menunjuk layar besar di belakangnya, "pertanyaan pertama, _'Sakura itu jelek, dada rata pula.'_ Lalu tanggapan apa yang mau kalian berikan tentang pernyataan ini? Mulai dari anda Sakura-san, bagaimana perasaan anda saat orang berkata seperti itu?"

"Hm, agak sedikit sakit hati ya, haha." Sakura terkekeh, "melihat atau menyukai wanita karena dadanya sebenarnya bagiku sudah termasuk pelecehan seksual."

"Apakah kau pernah iri dengan ukuran dadamu?"

"Kenapa harus iri?" Sakura kembali terkekeh, "aku beruntung dengan ukuran dadaku, sebagai seorang ninja, aku banyak berlari dan melompat, akan sangat merepotkan kalau dadaku terlempar kesana kemari." Segera setelah tanggapan konyol ini para penonton tertawa riuh.

"Aku mengerti, haha. Lalu bagaimana dengan pendapat Sasuke-san tentang ini?"

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak menyukai wanita berdada besar?"

"Heh, tubuh wanita tidak menjadi patokan bagiku untuk menyukai seseorang. Dengan kata lain tidak masalah dia berdada besar atau rata. Lagipula, siapa bilang Sakura berdada rata?"

"Maksudmu?" host mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dia _handy_."

"...pas ditangan?" tanya host.

Sasuke mengangguk, Sakura blushing.

"Lalu apakah menurutmu Sakura-san itu jelek?"

"Cantik itu relatif. Aku bisa bilang begini, kalau Sakura memang jelek dan tidak menarik tidak mungkin Lee,Naruto dan bahkan pria yang berlari cepat itu—err-aku lupa siapa namanya menggodanya."

"Ah, dan jangan lupakan shinobi dari iwa yang memberiku surat cinta." Sakura nyengir.

Sasuke noleh, "siapa?"

"He? A—itu.."

"Kau tidak pernah memeritahu apapun tentang ini." Sasuke bisik-bisik.

"A—aku menolaknya kok."

"Tetap saja kau harus memberiku penjelasan setelah ini!"

"Kalau Sarada-chan sendiri bagaimana tanggapanmu?"

"Hn? Aku tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa mereka membedakan antara dada besar dan kecil. jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapinya."

"Lalu bagaimana tanggapanmu dengan bentuk tubuh ibumu?"

"Hn, aku sempat melihat album lama mama sebelum menikah dan membandingkannya. Dia terlihat lebih langsing, padahal kau tau sendiri kebanyakan wanita setelah menikah dan mempunyai anak tubuhnya akan melebar. Dan kupikir ukuran dadanya pas untuk tubuhnya."

Host ngangguk-angguk, "baiklah kita ke pernyataan kedua. Masih tentang Sakura-san lagi."

"Aku lagi?"

"Hai, _'Sakura itu lemah, cengeng, dan galak. Dia hanya bisa menangis saat Sasuke dan Naruto bertarung, juga hanya bisa merepotkan Naruto untuk membawa Sasuke kembali. Dia sering memukul Naruto, aku membenci dia (Sakura)'_ Kita mulai dengan Sasuke-san."

"Hn? Sepertinya dia lupa siapa yang tiba-tiba berlari ditengah-tengah pertarunganku dengan Naruto, meski Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan kami, dia berani meletakkan nyawanya di tengah-tengah chidoriku dan rasengan Naruto. Sakura cengeng? Pernyataan seperti ini mau ku tanggapi pun percuma. Saat Sakura menangis mereka menganggapnya cengeng, saat dia tidak menangis mereka menganggapnya tak punya hati. Jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapinya." Sasuke menghela nafas, "lalu pernyataan terakhir, apakah saat seorang pria menunjukkan tentang erotisme di hadapanmu para perempuan kalian akan diam saja? Kalau kau cukup bodoh dan mudah dilecehkan, terserah kau saja."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka balik berkata 'kau bisa memperingatkannya baik-baik.'?"

"Kau pikir Naruto orang yang bisa diajak diskusi?"

" _Hai, hai._ Sarada-chan, bagaimana pendapatmu sendiri."

"Mungkin mereka hanya menontonnya setengah-setengah. Aku tahu bagaimana kekuatan mama, jadi tidak perlu aku jelaskan dan tanggapi. Untuk mama yang suka memukul _nanadaime_ , itu bukan hal yang serius, karena sebenarnya aku juga sering memukul Boruto karena selalu menggunakan jurus seksinya untuk berubah menjadi mama dan menggoda papa."

Sakura noleh, "jadi itu sebabnya kau semangat mengajarinya?"

"Hn." Sasuke buang muka.

"Tanggapanmu sendiri bagaimana Sakura- _san?"_

"Ku akui, saat genin aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku hanya menangis dan meminta bantuan Naruto. Tapi meski pun aku ingin ikut mengejar Sasuke- _kun_ , nona Tsunade tidak mengijinkanku. Setelah melihat Naruto pulang dengan keadaan babak belur, aku merasa sangat sedih sekaligus menyesal. Sebagai teman satu timnya, aku merasa bahwa aku hanya menjadi beban karena aku terlalu lemah. Aku tidak terlahir di klan hebat seperti Sasuke-kun, tak ada orang yang bisa ku minta untuk mengajariku. Dan saat itu yang terlintas di pikiranku, aku ingin melindungi teman-temanku dengan menjadi ninja medis. Aku berusaha sangat keras, berlatih dari pagi sampai malam. Membaca banyak buku tentang pengobatan. Membuat obat baru. Itu sangat menguras tenaga, tapi saat mengingat teman-temanku, aku merasa ini masih belum cukup. Aku ingin berlatih lagi dan lagi." Sakura menghela nafasnya. "tapi mereka terus bilang aku tidak berguna karena tidak bisa bertarung di garis depan. Karena peraturannya seperti itu, kalau ninja medis tewas, siapa yang akan menyembuhkan orang yang sedang terluka? Maka dari itu aku terus saja berlatih lebih keras lagi hingga kini aku sudah bisa melanggar peraturan itu dan bertarung di garis depan."

"Banyak kabar beredar bahwa kau selalu memikirkan tentang Sasuke- _san_ , dan tidak memikirkan yang lain."

"Ha? Aku tidak bertarung demi Sasuke-kun, aku bertarung demi desa, aku menjadi ninja medis bukan demi Sasuke- _kun_ , tapi demi teman-temanku. Aku berlatih sangat keras bukan demi Sasuke-kun, tapi aku ingin sejajar dengan mereka, Sasuke- _kun_ dan Naruto. Ini semua bukan hanya tentang Sasuke- _kun_. Aku mencintainya, tapi tidak terlalu bodoh untuk melupakan teman-temanku." Jawab Sakura sambil menepuk dahinya, bagaimana bisa orang berkata seperti itu?

" _Hai,_ berikutnya _'Sasuke sebenarnya tidak mencintai Sakura, terbukti dia pergi bertahun-tahun meninggalkan keluarganya.'_ Untuk Sarada- _chan_ , bagaimana keadaan sikap atau pribadi mamamu saat dia harus mengurusmu seorang diri? Apakah dia sering marah atau bagaimana.."

"Aku beruntung mama adalah mamaku, dia selalu bersikap ceria. Saat aku bertanya tentang papa, dia selalu sabar menjawabnya. Mama selalu bilang kalau kami berdua sangat berharga bagi papa, dan aku harus bersabar sampai papa pulang. Mama tidak pernah bilang padaku, tapi aku tahu dia sangat merindukan papa."

"Aku tak bisa bilang hal yang menyedihkan itu di depan Sarada, aku tidak bisa bilang kalau aku kesepian. Yang aku lakukan adalah selalu bersikap ceria dan terus menenangkannya." Sakura mengusap kepala Sarada, "Sasuke- _kun_ telah mempercayaiku untuk mengurus Sarada seorang diri, maka dari itu aku berusaha kuat mendidiknya menjadi pribadi yang baik. Tapi beruntung dia memiliki karakter tenang seperti Sasuke- _kun_ jadi tidak terlalu susah untuk mendidiknya."

"Tapi dia memiliki pribadi yang tidak sabaran sepertimu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana Sasuke- _san_?"

"Istriku tahu kenapa aku harus pergi selama bertahun-tahun, meski aku tahu ini sangat berat, tapi istriku bersedia menanggung semuanya. Mendidik anak seorang diri tidak mudah, aku bersyukur Sakura lah yang menjadi istriku, sikap cerianya lah yang membuatku bersyukur. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Sakura pendiam."

"Jadi dengan kata lain, Sakura- _san_ melengkapi dirimu. Kau yang pada dasarnya pendiam, bersyukur memiliki istri yang ceria?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Bukankah perbedaan yang membuat sempurna?"

"Ah, aku punya pertanyaan!" Sarada ngangkat tangannya sambil menoleh kearah sang ayah.

"Baik, silakan Sarada- _chan_."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah berpikir apapun tentang ini. Tapi di akademi teman-teman selalu bilang kalau papa itu brengsek dan _playboy_ , dia tidur bersama banyak wanita, dia berpasangan dengan wanita lain selain mama..."

"Bagaimana bisa temanmu berkata demikian?"

"Mereka membacanya di _fanfiction_. Sudah kubilang kalau semua itu hanya khayalan sang penulis saja, itu sama sekali tidak nyata. Tapi mereka tetap bersikeras kalau itu adalah nyata. Maka dari itu, aku ingin bertanya pada papa, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita-cerita yang memasangkanmu dengan wanita lain?"

"Hn, biarkan saja, kita tidak bisa menyuruh orang untuk berhenti berkhayal."

"Papa tidak keberatan di pasangkan dengan wanita lain?"

"Hn, aku tidak menganggak Sasuke dicerita itu adalah aku."

"Maksudnya?" Sarada linglung.

Sakura menepuk kepala putrinya, "kau masih ingat dunia paralel yang mama ceritakan? Dimana ada papa dengan kepribadian yang buruk?"

"Ah, papa _playboy_?"

" _Hai_ , papa selalu menganggap bahwa yang berada di dalam cerita adalah Sasuke yang _playboy_."

" _Souka.._ " Sarada ngangguk-angguk. Tentu saja, ayahnya tidak pernah tertarik untuk bicara dengan wanita lain kecuali terpaksa bagaimana mungkin dia selingkuh. Dan tidak mungkin juga ayahnya akan selingkuh.

" _Che_ , Uchiha adalah klan yang setia." Dengus Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana tanggapan Sakura- _san_ sendiri atas cerita-cerita itu."

"Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, karena pada kenyataannya Sasuke- _kun_ sudah menjadi suamiku dan kami sudah memiliki seorang putri. Mereka bebas mengarang dan meluapkan khayalan mereka tentang Sasuke- _kun_ , tapi kenyataan tidak bisa dirubah."

Penonton tepuk tangan.

" _Hai_." Host berdiri, ngomong sama kamera. "itu baru beberapa hujatan-hujatan dari para _haters_ untuk mereka. Ngomong-ngomong aku merasa senang dengan tanggapan-tanggapan mereka yang terkesan menyepelekan, kalian bisa mendengar bahwa tak ada kata-kata yang terdengar marah atau tertekan. Tapi bagaimana tanggapan mereka untuk hujatan-hujatan yang selanjutnya? Masihkah mereka bersikap tenang dan menyepelekan? Tetap di _KONOHA TALKSHOW!"_

IKLAN

* * *

 **TBC/FIN**

* * *

Haaaiiii, ini bisa disebut fanfic bisa juga disebut bukan :p bisa disebut sindiran juga. Saya sudah cukup diam selama ini mendengar keluarga uchiha di injak-injak. Saya sudah cukup diam selama ini mengetahui teman-teman **SSL** kehilangan akunnya satu persatu. Saya tau tanggapan macam apapun tidak akan menghentikan mereka, tapi setidaknya melalui ini saya bisa menyalurkan tanggapan saya. Review for next chapter. Untuk sekarang di _complete_ , :p btw istilah handy aku dapet dari hitam putih :p


	2. Chapter 2

**KONOHA'S TALKSHOW WITH UCHIHA FAMILY**

 **Semua karakter milik Kishimoto-sensei**

* * *

 **Story by Kaho**

* * *

 **Warning!**

 **Fic Sindiran, don't like don't read.**

* * *

"Hai, kembali lagi dengan kami di KONOHA TALKSHOW! Terima kasih lagi atas kehadiran keluarga Uchiha di studio kami. Masih dengan tema yang sama yakni hujatan haters. Kalau ada yang suka, tentu pastinya ada yang benci, dan itu tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Tapi yang lebih penting lagi adalah cara kita menanggapinya. Benar bukan?"

Penonton: "BETUL!"

"Yah masih mending kan nyinyiran-nyinyiran ringan yang di sampaikan, tapi kalau sudah sampai mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk bagaimana?" host menarik nafas panjang, "ada kalanya orang diam tidak peduli, dan ada pula yang langsung memberi tanggapan. Salahkah? Tentu tidak. Mereka yang dihujat hanya ingin membela diri, salahkah? Sama sekali tidak."

 **DRAK DRAK DRAK BUAGH BUK DAK**

Mendadak studio heboh, suara beringas macam tawuran terdengar dari luar ruangan. Para satpam yang memang sudah disiapkan di depan pintu hampir saja terjungkal gara-gara pengunjung yang tak diundang memaksa masuk, untung saja dengan sigap satpam-satpam tersebut berhasil menghentikannya, jadi para pengunjung yang rupanya para haters itu hanya bisa melongok lewat pintu kaca. Tenang, itu kaca anti peluru.

Host berjalan dan kembali duduk disofa bersama keluarga Uchiha. Sang pria masih saja menampakkan raut wajah datarnya, sementara istrinya dadah-dadah ke penonton ditangannya ia membawa sebuket bunga mawar. Sarada? Dia anteng sambil nyemilin kue yang dikasih.

"Yosh, sebelum kita mulai lagi. Sakura- _san_ , kudengar dari temanmu, kau sangat buruk dalam memasak, benar begitu?"

"Ah, _hai_." Sakura nyengir. "tapi Sasuke- _kun_ selalu membantuku, kami sering memasak berdua, sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan desa tentunya."

"Kau kan memang tidak becus dalam urusan rumah tangga." Cibir Sasuke.

"Tapi aku pintar—" Sakura ngedip ganjen.

" _Che_!" Sasuke buang muka, _blushing_.

"Ehem." Host mulai menunjuk layar yang sudah terpampang hujatan lainnya, _"Kok Sasuke-kun sama Sakura sih? Please kenapa harus sama perempuan pink norak itu? Kalau punya anak laki rambut pink, sumpah itu aneh gila! Aku tuh sukanya Sasuke sama –piiip-, kalau ga disatuin gini mending MK mati aja deh!"_

"Ebuset. _Well_ , ini disebut apa ya? Agak-agak menjurus kekejiwaan kayaknya sih. Kenapa mereka berbicara sampai segitunya? Mereka ini orang-orang yang 'ingin dipeduliin' tapi mengabaikan untuk menghargai orang lain, ibarat orang bodoh yang terjatuh ketumpukan sampah. Udah busuk tambah busuk pula."

"Itu beneran?" Sakura nunjuk ke layar. "kok ada yang sampai nyumpahin begitu."

"Ada macam-macam jenis haters kan, dari yang normal sampai mendekati sakit jiwa. Jadi bagaimana tanggapanmu, Sakura- _san_?"

"Tentang rambut _pink_ , memang apa salahnya memiliki rambut _pink_? Karena _pink_ terkesan wanita? Jadi kalau punya anak laki-laki berambut _pink_ tidak akan terlihat _macho_?"

"Mama berambut _pink_ , tapi dia _macho_." Seru Sarada.

"Mungkin agak sedikit aneh laki-laki berambut _pink_." Sambung host. "Sasuke- _san_ bagaimana?"

"Hn, sudah kubilang, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan penampilan." Ujar Sasuke, dahinya mengernyit, "tidak masalah dia berambut _pink_. Yang terpenting adalah didikannya, buat apa punya anak berpenampilan menarik kalau nyatanya dia tidak berguna sama sekali."

"Yang dikatakan Sasuke- _kun_ benar, kenapa harus mempermasalahkan rambut? Bukankah ini akan menjadi unik? Dia akan menjadi sosok uchiha yang lucu dan keren secara bersamaan. Yang jelas kami akan mendidiknya dengan benar, dan akan kami buktikan kalau dia akan menjadi Uchiha _pink_ pertama yang akan menyedot banyak perhatian." Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Jangan membuatnya mencolok, itu akan sangat merepotkan." Dengus Sasuke –orang yang terus menerus diteriaki para wanita-.

"He, tapi rambutnya sudah mencolok."

"Makanya jangan dibuat semakin mencolok."

"Mo, Sasuke- _kun_ ternyata tidak suka _pink_."

"Kalau aku tidak suka mengapa juga aku menikahimu, dasar."

"Malah cekcok dia." Host _sweatdrop_ , " _hai hai_ , berarti Sasuke- _san_ tidak berkeberatan memiliki putra berambut _pink_?"

"Tidak sama sekali, malah kupikir akan monoton memiliki keluarga yang berambut gelap, semua klanku berambut gelap, jadi kupikir dua orang berambut gelap dan dua orang berambut cerah akan membuat keseimbangan bagiku. Bukankah pelangi terlihat indah karena berwarna warni? Dan karena Sarada lebih condong ke pendiam jadi kuharap putraku akan memiliki mata dan sikap yang ceria seperti Sakura." Sasuke melirik kearah istrinya yang sedang ikut memakan kue bersama Sarada, "aku sudah terlalu lama hidup dalam diam. Rasanya seperti hidup dan mati secara bersamaan. Aku tak terlalu suka keramaian, tapi aku selalu membayangkan memiliki keluarga yang bisa membuatku merasa benar-benar hidup. Dan Sakura lah yang bisa."

Sakura noleh, "huh, _nani_?"

Sementara Sakura terus bertanya apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi dan penonton bercie-cie ria, layar kembali menampilkan hujatan lainnya.

"Next, _'Sarada kurus sekali ya, seperti bocah yang kurang gizi. Mungkin itu gara-gara mamanya flat jadi yah asinya tidak terlalu memberikan dampak terlihat.'_ "

"Masalah dada lagi?" Sakura melongo, "baiklah sebagai orang yang berkecimpung di dunia medis, aku akan mencoba menjelaskannya sesederhana mungkin, semoga mereka masih mampu untuk mencernanya. Jika payudara kecil otomatis produksi ASI sedikit? Jawabannya tidak benar, ukuran payudara seseorang tidak mempengaruhi jumlah dan kualitas dari ASI. Keduanya bisa mengeluarkan ASI sama banyaknya, tergantung rangsangan hormon. Jadi, besar kecilnya payudara tidak menentukan banyak sedikitnya produksi ASI. Aku seorang ninja medis, jadi aku sangat memperhatikan makanan-makanan yang aku konsumsi selama aku hamil dan menyusui. Aku selalu menjaga emosiku agar ASI yang ku hasilkan semakin baik. Sarada kurus karena dari aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ sendiri juga kurus."

"Jadi ukuran tidak mempengaruhi ya? Bagaimana kalau memang ada payudara yang kecil menghasilkan ASI yang sedikit?"

"Sebenarnya tidak hanya payudara kecil saja, payudara besar pun bisa seperti itu. Hal itu mungkin karena mereka kurang menkonsumsi makanan bergizi, atau sedang stress jadi produksi ASInya berkurang."

Host menatap ke kamera, "jadi apakah penjelasan ini sudah jelas? Sedikit risih juga ya karena membahas hal seperti ini di depan laki-laki." Host noleh ke arah Sasuke sambil tersenyum –najis-,"Berikutnya, kudengar banyak yang mengecam gaiden kalian karena hanya membahas tentang keluarga Uchiha?"

"Benar, padahal mereka sudah diberitahu kalau gaiden ini akan berfokus pada Sarada."

"Oh, jadi sudah ada pemberitahuannya?" Host ngangguk-angguk, "kalau memang sudah ada pemberitahuan begitu dan masih ada protes mereka kan aneh. Kalau memang sebelumnya tidak ada pemberitahuan, protes sih wajar-wajar kan ya."

"Mungkin mereka tidak tahu akan pemberitahuan itu. Atau mungkin mereka merasa iri bahwa kenyataannya Kishimoto- _sensei_ lebih banyak menggunakan tangannya untuk jalan cerita Uchiha dibanding pasangan lain." Kata Sakura, "ada beberapa tipe orang dalam menyukai sesuatu, dari mereka yang hanya sekedar suka dan dari mereka yang benar-benar suka sampai tidak mau ketinggalan info."

"Oh, jadi mungkin mereka hanya sekedar suka, kalau begitu merepotkan. Ngomong-ngomong ku ucapkan selamat pada kalian karena gaiden ini hampir menduduki puncak. Secara tidak langsung keluarga Uchiha berhasil membuktikan bahwa masih banyak orang yang mencintai kalian, meski banyak yang bilang kalau gaiden ini tidak akan laku tapi ternyata pesona Uchiha mampu menarik banyak orang."

"Hai, terima kasih banyak." Tutur Sakura, dirinya memang merasa puas akan penjualan gaiden yang bagus. Jadi ia semakin percaya bawa masih banyak orang diluaran sana yang mencintai keluarganya. Dengan fakta seperti itu, ia merasa semakin yakin bahwa orang-orang yang mencintainya percaya bahwa Uchiha tidaklah seperti yang digosipkan selama ini.

"Di chapter-chapter awal gaiden, banyak yang tidak suka dengan sikap Sarada yang pemberontak seperti itu. Ada salah satu scene dimana saat Sarada dalam bahaya, Sasuke dengan sigap menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng, namun saat Sakura-san dibawa pergi ke dimensi lain Sasuke-san hanya diam dengan santainya. Mereka bilang Sasuke-san diam karena memang tidak perduli atau memang tidak mencintai Sakura-san."

"Aku merasa sangat menyesal karena terbawa emosi saat itu. Aku hanya sangat merindukan papa, semua orang yang berada didesa selalu ditemani papanya. Teman-teman selalu dilatih oleh papanya, sementara aku dilatih oleh mama, aku ingin papa dan mama melatihku bersama. Aku merasa iri, aku juga ingin seperti mereka, hidup bersama dengan papa dan mama. Mama selalu bilang kalau papa sedang dalam misi yang penting. Aku terlalu emosi sampai tidak memikirkan tentang perasaan mama, apalagi foto bibi Karin dan tes DNA saat itu. Serta mengetahui tidak ada dokumen kelahiranku, aku merasa sangat khawatir."

"Tapi bersyukur ya Sarada-chan bahwa Sakura-san memang benar-benar mamamu."

"Hai!" Sarada tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya sementara Sakura langsung memeluknya. "Ma—ma—terlalu erat—"

"A—ah, gomen!"

Penonton kembali tertawa, Sasuke sendiri menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Lalu bagaimana untuk pernyataan kedua tadi, Sasuke-san?"

"Saat itu aku masih sulit untuk bergerak setelah terkena serangan mereka. Meski aku tidak terlalu pandai dalam berekspresi, tapi aku dapat mengatakan bahwa yang aku rasakan saat itu adalah ketidak sabaran, aku hanya tidak bisa menunjukkannya pada wajahku. Meski begitu aku tetap yakin Sakura akan baik-baik saja karena aku tahu dia sudah berkembang sangat kuat sejauh ini."

"Saat kami terbang menuju tempat mama, yang papa lakukan hanyalah berdiri diam membelakangi kami. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan papa, tapi saat mama terluka aku melihat ekspresi yang lain dari papa. Aku mulai merasakan hubungan antara mereka." Imbuh Sarada, ia menoleh kearah sang ayah yang menyambutnya dengan usapan dikepalanya.

"Apakah ini artinya kau mencintai istrimu?" host nanya (ngawur)

"Apakah kehadiran Sarada belum cukup menjadi bukti?" jawab Sasuke.

Penonton: cie cieeee

"Sasuke-kun sebenarnya seorang pribadi yang hangat. Ia hanya tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresinya selain ekspresi dinginya itu pada orang-orang."

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu saat orang bilang bahwa Sakura mandul, Sarada adalah anak Karin karena memiliki kacamata yang sama?"

"Berarti kalau aku memakai baju yang sama dengan nanadaime aku juga anaknya dong? Atau aku memiliki alat lukis seperti paman Sai berarti aku juga anaknya dong? Atau kalau aku menguncir rambutku seperti Shikadai berarti aku juga anaknya paman Shikamaru dong? Aku tidak tahu hanya karena persamaan seperti ini mereka menganggapku anak dari bibi Karin. Kalau aku menggergaji gigiku mungkin mereka akan bilang bahwa aku ini anak dari paman Suigetsu."

"Sarada dan Sakura memiliki banyak kesamaan. Salah satunya cengiran mereka." Ujar Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kamera yang menyala, "coba zoom kedua wajah manusia disampingku."

Kameramen: " _Hai_."

"He, ke—kenapa tiba-tiba." Sakura kelabakan, bagaimana tidak dia baru saja memakan kue coklat dan sekarang Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk bercengir.

"Sarada lepas kacamatamu dan tunjukan cengiranmu itu. Kau juga Sakura."

" _Hai_."

"Tu-tunggu!" baru saja Sakura mau berkaca kamera sudah menzoom mukanya dan Sarada.

"Lakukan saja." Timpal Sasuke.

Dengan keadaan terpaksa Sakura mulai menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya membentuk cengiran yang sangat aneh, apalagi ditambah sisa-sisa coklat di giginya dan lubang hidungnya yang turut melebar.

"Kok beda?" host mengernyit, memandangi Sarada yang lebih plong cengirannya dibandingkan cengiran Sakura yang kaku.

Sasuke mendekati telinga Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu. Tepat setelah Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya Sakura menoleh seolah berkata 'benarkah?' dilanjutkan dengan anggukan dari Sasuke.

"Mo, apa boleh buat." Sakura menoleh cepat lalu menunjukkan cengirannya yang sama persis seperti milik Sarada.

"Mereka juga memiliki garis mata yang sama." Ujar Sasuke, kamera menzoom kedua pasang mata itu.

"Kalau ini masih belum membuat mereka percaya, kami akan berusaha keras agar anak kedua kami nanti berambut pink, nee Sasuke-kun." Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ma—mama!"

"... hai, mohon kerjasamanya."

"PAPA!"

"Ba-baiklah lebih baik kita lanjutkan ke pernyataan berikutnya. _'SasuSaku kenapa bisa terjadi, mereka bahkan tidak pernah ciuman!"_

"Apakah kami harus berciuman agar mereka yakin bahwa kami menikah atau saling mencintai?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mencium Sakura di depan umum."

"Sebenarnya aku juga akan merasa malu seandainya Sasuke-kun menciumku di depan umum bahkan jika itu di depan Sarada." Sakura nyengir.

"Lalu apa maksudnya saat kau berwajah malu-malu ketika Sasuke-san berniat pergi lagi? Bukannya kau meminta dia menciummu?" host mengernyit.

"He? Oh itu, aku hanya ingin dia menyentuh dahiku, itu saja."

"Jadi kau hanya memintaku untuk melakukan itu?"

"Memangnya kau pikir apa?" gerutu Sakura.

"Berikutnya, _'Kemana ninja medis saat Neji terluka?! Memang benar kan Sakura ga guna!'_ "

"Dari awal aku belajar medis mereka sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk tentang aku. Mereka bilang bahwa ninja medis tidak berguna, seberapa banyak orang orang yang aku sembuhkan mereka menganggapnya tidak penting, tapi kenapa sekarang seolah mereka menyalahkan aku atas kematian Neji? Kalau memang mereka pikir aku sebagai ninja medis tidak berguna mengapa mereka masih menyalahkan aku? Kalau aku tahu Neji terluka saat itu, tanpa mereka suruh pun aku akan menyembuhkan atau melakukan apapun yang aku bisa sebagai ninja medis. Kenapa terus memojokkanku?"

"Kalian tahu?" host ngomong sama kamera, "ini ibarat saat kau sakit parah, lalu dokter berhasil menyembuhkanmu dan membuatmu mampu hidup kembali. Tetapi dengan tidak punya hati kau bilang bahwa apa yang dokter lakukan itu tidak berguna." host berdiri mendekati kamera, "kami akan kembali lagi, tetap di _KONOHA TALKSHOW!_ "

Iklan

 **Tbc**

Nggak pedes ya chapter ini? Yowisben :p

.

Terima kasih atas review kalian semuanya:

Maaf review tidak saya balas satu persatu (memakan banyak tempat), jadi saya rangkum saja balasan saya:

Sekali lagi saya hanya ingin bilang kalau saya sudah terlalu lelah mendengar hujatan-hujatan mereka. Saya percaya kok ada haters yang hanya sekedar bilang "aku nggak suka" lalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun meski lalu dia melampiaskannya pada sesama haters (setidaknya mereka masih menjaga perasaan si penyuka dengan tidak mengatakannya secara langsung), ada pula tipe haters yang koar-koar langsung main hujat tepat di muka si penyuka. Kalau ada tipe-tipe haters seperti itu seharusnya **mereka juga tahu bahwa ada pula** **tipe orang yang hanya diam saat kesukaannya dihina, dan ada pula seseorang yang memberontak saat dihina**. Dan saya sendiri tipe pemberontak, setiap orang memiliki kegilaan masing-masing pada sesuatu, dan mereka hanya menginginkan untuk **dihargai** selama kegilaan mereka tidaklah menyimpang. Saya juga seorang manusia biasa yang memiliki perasaan sakit hati saat kesukaan saya dihujat sedemikian rupa. Kesukaan seperti ini menyangkut selera masing-masing. Saat mereka menghujat sama halnya mereka merendahkan selera saya. _It's all not about 2D characters, but it's all about my pride!_ Saya lebay? Lebih lebay siapa yang menghujat kesukaan orang lain yang bahkan tidak merugikan mereka. **Saya disini hanya sekedar membela kesukaan saya** , awal fic ini dibuat juga saya tidak meminta pendapat dari **SSL** maupun dari **ANTI**. Jadi kalau anda bermasalah dengan fic ini, jangan libatkan **SSL** lain. **Anda berurusan dengan saya.** Awal saya membuat fic ini juga karena saya melihat/membaca hujatan mereka disalah satu fandom. Jadi jangan pikir kalo saya membuat ini tanpa alasan. Saya bukan orang bodoh yang suka mulai duluan. Kalau kalian nggak ngerasa ngehujat SS family slow aja, toh aku nggak nyebut chara lain.

Untuk kalian yang berfikir tindakan saya salah, lalu apa yang seharusnya saya lakukan? Diam saja mendengar kesukaan saya dihujat? Apa orang jahat harus didiemin sampai sadar? Yakali kalau mereka orang **pintar** yang menghargai perbedaan, tapi kalau tipe yang rusuh apa mau didiemin? Kadang mereka juga harus ditegesin, tentunya dengan cara berbeda. Saya selalu diajari orangtua saya _**'kalau ada orang yang ngomong salah atau nggak baik kamu harus berani ngebenerin, jangan diam nanti mereka tuman (keterusan).'**_

Ada yang mau bilang 'Cuma karakter 2D aja dibikin serius.' Sekali lagi saya tekankan, bukan masalah 2D atau nyata. Saya hanya ingin setiap orang saling **menghargai!**

Yang mereview mau pindah fandom karena penghuninya berantem, silakan. Toh itu terserah anda, dan apabila nanti di fandom baru yang anda ikuti terjadi hal yang sama seperti ini anda mau bilang pindah fandom lagi? :p

Untuk yang bilang Saku jelek, well saya tidak menyarankan anda menonton anime naruto yang penuh **permak studio perot** , bacalah manganya :v **tangan Kishimoto-sensei lebih jujur**.

 **Kenapa haters yang ngereview hanya sedikit?** Karena disini saya tidak menyebut chara lain, kalau pun tidak saya sebutin, mau Cuma ada tag keluarga Uchiha yang namanya haters pasti akan baca apalagi ini fic sindiran :v mereka hanya tidak bisa meluapkan amarah karena karakternya tidak saya sebut disini. Gedek? **Alhamdulillah** :v

Dan untuk akun-akun **SSL** yang hilang, saya tidak hanya asal nuduh, teman-teman saya sudah memiliki bukti bagaimana mereka **(haters)** melakukan aksi idiotnya ini. Terima kasih juga untuk seseorang yang sempat mengirimi saya PM dan membeberkan kejahatan salah satu fandom, dan semakin meyakinkan bahwa akun-akun teman-teman **SSL** memang diblock/hack sama mereka.

Dua akun saya juga tidak memakai nama asli tapi masih aman-aman saja, kenapa bisa? Ada juga yang memakai nama asli dan foto asli juga kena block. Kenapa? Jangan bilang anda menyuruh saya bertanya pada pihak FB :v kalau mau jelas lagi silakan ngobrol sama teman-teman saya yang Fbnya keblokir berulang kali

Ada SSL yang jadi hater gara-gara baca fic ini? Kenapa begitu munafik, kalo emang dari awal ga suka SS ga usah ngaku jadi SSL trus nyari kambing hitam buat jadi hater. Kalo emang kalian SSL sejati, ga bakal kepengaruh sama fic macam ini.

 **Saya author tai? Situ lalernya.**

Saya nyari musuh? Well, kebetulan kata-kata ini lewat di beranda saya **"Kalau ada arus deras, harus menyeberang atau berdiri di situ saja? Kalau saya nyeberang, kalau berdiri, sudah tidak sampai tujuan terus bisa jatuh pula karena tidak tahan. Jangan Cuma bertahan, anda harus menyerang hadapi arus dan lawan arus. Ikan mati itu ikuti arus, ikan hidup hadapi arus."** Arus disini versi saya adalah hujatan. Nggak peduli bakal sebanyak apapun orang ngatain saya bodoh, saya tetap bakal lawan arus itu. Saya percaya kok, banyak diluar sana yang akan mengikuti saya untuk melawan arus.

Sebenernya masih banyak uneg-uneg yang belum terucapkan :p tapi nanti dikira isinya hanya curcol :v

Dan terakhir bacotan dari saya, **banyak fandom yang menghujat SS, tidak hanya satu fandom saja.** Tidak perlu saya sebutkan fandom-fandom mana saja, kalau saya sebutkan anda bisa menggunakan alasan ini untuk **mengotori** kolom review saya :v

Terima kasih **Miwa-chann** yang mau bertukar pikiran dengan saya. Dan **Keiko-san** yang turut memberikan tanggapannya. :D terima kasih untuk semua teman SSL atas dukungan dan semangatnya..


End file.
